puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Ueno
|Birth place = Osaka, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |names = Yuki Ueno |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = DDT Dojo |debut = September 25, 2016 |retired = |birth_name = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently working for Dramatic Dream Team (DDT), where he is a former one-time KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Champion. Early Life In high school, Ueno done mechanical gymnastics and track and field. He was classmates with Konosuke Takeshita. Takeshita's determination to join professional wrestling touched Ueno and inspired him to also join professional wrestling. Professional wrestling Career DDT Pro-Wrestling (2016-Present) On September 25, 2016 Ueno was announced to be the newest rookie on Dramatic Dream Team sub-brand DDT New Attitude, facing Akito in a Exhibition match, that ended in a time limit draw. It was then announced that Ueno would take in the DNA Grand Prix, where he would make his proper debut match. In his televised debut match he would loose to Kazusada Higuchi. Ueno ended losing all of his match in the DNA Grand Prix. As is customary for most professional wrestlers, Ueno spent most of his matches losing to other, more experienced wrestlers, which would help put over other wrestlers while at the same time give Ueno some in-ring, televised, experience. In May, Ueno took part of Kaientai Dojo's K-Metal League, finishing with a record of three wins and one loss, advancing to the finals. In the finals, Ueno lost to GO Asakawa. On September 10, Ueno competed in his biggest match that day when he was defeated by former classmate and then-reigning KO-D Openweight Champion Konosuke Takeshita. On November 28, Ueno and Takeshita won the cross-promotional 2017 Differ Cup by defeating the Pro Wrestling Noah team of Hitoshi Kumano and Katsuhiko Nakajima in the finals. This marked the first Differ Cup held in 10 years. In February 2018 Ueno started a short feud with Kota Umeda which he later lost. On February 25 Ueno, Umeda and Koju Takeda challenged Masahiro Takanashi, Kudo and Yukio Sakaguchi for a title match at Judgement for their KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship. On March 25 Ueno, Umeda and Takeda defeated Takanashi, Kudo and Sakaguchi to win the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship with the three winning their first professional wrestling titles. They lost the titles to Konosuke Takeshita, Akito and Shunma Katsumata on June 24. On June 11, it was announced that DNA would be suspended, leading to Ueno being transferred to the DDT main roster. After the split of T2Hii it was anounced that he and HARASHIMA and Toru Owashi would reform thier old stable Disaster Box. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Frog Splash *'Signature moves' **Dropkick sometimes from the second rope **Elbow Strike **Exploder Uranage **Vertical Suplex *'Entrance Themes' **'“Song 2”' by Blur Championships and accomplishments *'Dramatic Dream Team' **KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kota Umeda and Koju Takeda **KO-D Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Naomi Yoshimura **Differ Cup (2017) – with Konosuke Takeshita **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (6 times) Category:Wrestlers Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:DNA Roster Category:Disaster Box